


Stay Awake

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, injury to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Dean face grave danger while on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re sure we’re dealing with something demonic here, right?” Dean asked as he drove the impala through the small town.

“Well,” Sam replied, looking through his notes again. “Jody’s description seems pretty accurate, right down to the sulfur at both murder scenes.”

“Plus, there have been a few omens in the area recently.” you chimed in from the backseat. “Which is great because it’s practically a huge neon sign that says ‘ _monsters here, hunters welcome’,_ but it’s also pretty bad because…”

“…because we’re either dealing with a whole bunch of regular demons…” Dean continued.

“…or a few really powerful demons.” Sam finished.

“Awesome.” Dean said, not even trying to mask the sarcasm in his voice.

The three of you had just wrapped up a vampire hunt and returned to the bunker for a few hours of rest before Sheriff Jody Mills called with an emergency. She had talked to Sam on the phone and told him about two gruesome murders in Sioux Falls and three deputy officers who were now missing. You and the Winchesters were out the door and on your way so fast, you didn’t have time to do any preliminary research, catch up on some sleep, or properly tend to your mild injuries from the last hunt. This was nothing new though.

Quite a few hours later, the three of you had met up with Jody and started your investigation. You and Jody were going through the most recent crime scene when one of the missing deputies, Officer Marx, found you. Only, he wasn’t Officer Marx anymore. The demon attacked Jody, using the disguise of its meat suit to get the jump on her. Luckily, you were close behind it and together you and Jody were able to subdue it and get it back to the devils trap that was waiting back at Jody’s house.

It wasn’t long after the boys arrived that the demon talked, telling you nearly everything you needed to know. He and two other demons had come to town for the sole purpose of wreaking havoc. The other two were out there somewhere, still using the bodies of the other missing deputies. He’d even told you where they were headed – one was going to an old house deep in the woods and the other was planning to go to a crowded mall to find its next victim. So why was the demon telling you all this?

“Because it’s all part of the fun, sweetheart!” it cackled when you asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, Sam was able to exorcise the demon with minimal harm to Officer Marx. After returning the man to his home, your group decided to split up and go after both demons at once. Jody and Sam headed to the mall, since the sheriff would be much better at handling a public situation, while you and Dean made your way to the house in the woods. You weren’t stupid, obviously it was some kind of trap, but you guys could handle it.

“When this is over,” Dean said as the two of you hiked through the dark forest, “you, me and Sammy are gonna take two weeks off. No hunts, no research, no nothing.”

“Two weeks? I dunno Dean, don’t you think we’d get bored really fast?” you asked.

“I’ll confiscate our phones and turn off the Wi-Fi if I have to; but there is no way we’re gonna go on another case without unwinding first.”

You thought about the possibilities for a few seconds before saying, “Actually that sounds great. You know, I haven’t read a book or seen a movie in ages.”

“Hey, what you do on your own time is up to you,” Dean replied. “But I’m with you on that movie thing, Y/N. Wanna go see one together sometime? Not like we always used to do in the bunker, but like actually go out to see one?” He rushed through that last part, hoping you wouldn’t notice. You did.

“Dean Winchester,” you said over dramatically, shining your flashlight at his face. “Are you asking me on a date?”

His green eyes grew wide and he stopped in his tracks.

“No, no, no, not a date! Jeez, can’t two friends spend time together without it being weird?”

You laughed at his awkward state and lightly punched his arm then said “Wow, Winchester! It doesn’t take much to embarrass you does it?”

You let out one last chuckle before continuing on ahead of him. You were kidding about the date thing, but a part of you was disappointed. You loved Dean, you always had. But you knew that your feelings were dangerous and could be used against you. And you knew that there was no chance in hell that he would feel the same way. So you buried your feelings away for the sake of your lives and your friendship.

“Y/N, wait up!” Dean called out from behind you. You stopped and waited as he jogged over to where you were standing.

“You…I… _dammit_.” he stuttered out.

You raised an eyebrow, crossed your arms, and waited. Dean muttered something quietly to himself and rubbed the back of his neck before continuing.

“I’m not embarrassed. I was just, thrown off. In a good way, of course.” he smiled down at you like he knew something you didn’t.

“Umm, Dean?” you said, your voice laced with confusion. “What are you saying, exactly?”

Dean sighed. “What I’m saying, Y/N, is that I haven’t been on a real date in forever. Neither have you. So, why don’t we go on a date together? It doesn’t have to be weird or anything. Strictly platonic. Friends do that kind of crap, right?”

You smiled at him and nodded your head before the two of you continued on to find the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is on its way...!


	3. Chapter 3

The house was old, really old, and had clearly been abandoned a long time ago. You and Dean had to move slowly and carefully through it, and you both refused to climb up the rickety staircase. Not that that was necessary, because the demon decided to welcome you both in person. It was in the body of a female deputy, Officer Reid, and you and Dean had promised Jody that you would do what you could to keep her alive.

“Dean Winchester,” the demon said with a smirk and a slight Southern accent. “It is so nice to finally meet you! You’re even prettier than I thought you would be. And look, you brought your little slut with you!” She turned to you. “You know Y/N, you’re almost as famous as the Winchesters. Not for your hunting career though; more because we demons really wanna know which brother you’ve been screwing. Deany or Sammy? Or both?”

“You son of a bitch!” Dean snarled.

You had to grab Dean’s arm to stop him from charging at the demon right there and then.You couldn’t let the demon get to you if you wanted to save Officer Reid, and Dean knew that.

“We’re gonna give you one chance,” you said, calmly. “Smoke out before I count to five, or we’ll send you straight back to hell.”

“Aww sweetie,” the demon said in the most condescending tone you’ve ever heard. “You’re going to have to make me.” It stared at you for a moment, tilting its head. A split second later, the demon had landed a punch straight to your jaw, knocking you over. Dean pulled the demon off you, and the two started swinging at each other while you waited for the room to stop spinning around you. As soon as it did, you stood up and started reciting the exorcism incantation. The demon stopped and turned to you, its black eyes piercing into yours. It used its powers to fling you up against the wall, choking you. While the demon was focused on killing you, Dean shot it in the leg.

The demon shrieked and collapsed in pain, losing its hold over you. You crashed down to the floor, taking in deep breaths as Dean hurried to your side. The both of you didn’t notice the demon get back up until you heard and felt the old house shake. The demon was using its power to collapse the structure on top of you.

“Y/N, we gotta get out of here!” Dean yelled.

“We need to save her first!” you insisted, looking in Officer Reid’s direction.

Dean nodded and ran at the now crippled demon, an open flask of holy water in his hands. He didn’t see the wooden beam that was about to come crashing down on him, but you did. Without even thinking, you lunged at Dean, shoving him out of the way. The next thing you felt was darkness and pain.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Dean a few seconds to compose himself. He was pushed to the ground, the wind knocked out of him, just before he heard a loud crash. His first thought was of you.

“Y/N?!” he screamed, looking and listening for any sign of you. Then he heard a strained cough, accompanied by faint groaning. He followed the sounds and quickly found you where he had just been standing. You were on the ground, lying on your back underneath a pile of broken wood from the ceiling and a large wooden beam. Dean frantically pulled as much debris off you as he could, calling your name out over and over again. Finally, the only thing left on you was the beam. He pushed and pulled at it, but it wouldn’t move.

“Y/N?” he said again, his voice becoming more and more desperate. Your eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, only for you to squeeze them shut again from the pain.

“Well I’d love to stick around and see how this plays out,” the demon snarled from behind Dean, “but I have more important things to tend to.” Then the demon smoked out, leaving the deputy to pass out on the floor.

“M-make sure she’s alright.” you stuttered out at Dean. Every word sent more pain shooting from your head to your toes. You knew he was about to object and insist on getting you out first, so you said “Go!” with as much force as you could muster. Dean nodded once, and ran over to the deputy to check her pulse.

He got back to you in record time, dropped to his knees beside you and said “She’ll be okay. Now we need to worry about you.”

“Mm fine.” you slurred. Your head and vision were getting fuzzy, but the pain was still prominent.

Dean went back to trying to move the beam, which was crushing the lower part of your body, as well as your right arm. He was able to make it budge slightly, but the movements caused you to scream out in pain. After a while, Dean sunk back down on the floor.

“I can’t move it, Y/N. I tried, but it’s too heavy. And there’s blood and I can’t even stop it because I don’t know where it’s coming from.” he said, his voice cracking.

“It’s okay Dean,” you whispered. Could he even hear you at this point? You could barely hear yourself.

“No, it’s not.” he brushed the hair out of your face and you could see the tears forming in his beautiful eyes. You raised your free hand to his face, but you didn’t have the strength to raise it high enough, so you settled for his hand. You heard Dean talk to someone, you knew it wasn’t to you, but you didn’t hear anyone talk back to him. Was he on the phone? You assumed so. But he sounded so sad and scared.  _He shouldn’t be sad and scared_ , you thought to yourself.  _He doesn’t deserve that. Not Dean._   _My Dean._ Suddenly, you felt your body begin to go numb, starting at your toes and your eyes began to fall shut.

“Nonono, Y/N!” Dean yelled, breaking through the silence. “You gotta stay awake, okay? Please, just stay awake!”

“Tired…cold,” was all you were able to mumble.

“I know sweetheart, but Sammy and Jody are on their way to help me get you out, okay? Then we’re going to get you some help. But you need to hang on a little longer!”

“Please Dean,” you begged. “It hurts.”

“No you can’t Y/N because if you do, you won’t wake up again. We can’t lose you. Sammy can’t lose his best friend. And you and me, we got a date coming up, remember? We’re gonna see a movie? I’ll even let you choose which one! We could get dressed up, and I’ll buy you the biggest sized popcorn they have.” He was holding your face, gently stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“Skittles too,” you murmured weakly. Every word, every breath, was a struggle.

Dean chuckled softly and said, “Of course, how could I forget your favorite candy?”

You smiled up at him, or at least you thought you did, as your eyes began to shut again. You were beginning to feel very light and very cold. 

“No! Y/N? Y/N! Open your eyes! Please, please open your eyes!” Dean pleaded, his voice fading farther and farther away.

Dean leaned down and kissed your forehead, but you barely felt his lips on your skin. The last thing you heard before the darkness engulfed you completely were the words “I love you” said by a voice so broken, you swore it could have killed you.


	5. Chapter 5

It was an annoying beeping sound that pulled you back into the world.

 _Can someone shut that damn thing off?!_ The first thing you felt was pain, pain everywhere. _What the hell happened?_ You frantically tried to remember, before it all came flooding back to you - the case, the house, the demon. Dean.  _Where was Dean?!?!_  You took a few breaths before trying to open your heavy eyes. As soon as you got them open, you were blinded by a bright light, causing you to groan loudly.

“Hey there.” a deep voice said from your left side as you felt a rough but gentle hand clasp your own hand. You didn’t need to look to know who it was, but you did anyways, turning your head painfully.

His eyes were red, whether it was from a lack of sleep or from crying, you didn’t know. And his face was paler than you’ve ever seen it. He seemed to be covered in small cuts and bruises, though those seemed to be healing as if they were inflicted a few days ago. But his freckles and the green of his irises stood out so vividly that all you could think of at that moment was how beautiful he was.

“Hi,” you said. Though, it probably sounded more like gibberish. Your throat was sore and your voice had come out low and gravelly. Not that it seemed to matter to Dean. He smiled down at you before grabbing the glass of water from beside what you realized was a hospital bed, and helped you take a sip.

“Hospital?” you asked, still groggy.

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “You’ve been here for three days, Y/N.”

Your eyes widened with shock.  _Three days? How could I miss out on three whole days?!_

You opened your mouth to continue before a nurse strolled in.

“Well look who’s awake!” she exclaimed with a bright smile. She checked the chart and monitors around you, as well as the needles and tubes in your arms and the breathing tube which was strapped to your nose. As she bustled around you, you tried to take inventory of your injuries. Your right arm was in a cast, your head hurt like a bitch. So did breathing. And you couldn’t feel your back.

“Alright honey,” the nurse said when she was done. “Do you want me to tell you everything now, or would you rather wait for the doctor?”

“Now, please.” you insisted, a little too eagerly.

“Y/N, wouldn’t you rather rest some more?” Dean asked, his face and voice full of concern.

“No, now. Please.” you insisted as politely as you possibly could.

“Okay, well…” the nurse read from the chart in her hands, “Your right arm is broken, so is your left leg and two of your ribs. You had a concussion, but that seems to be healing nicely. And you have a slight spinal fracture.”

You felt the blood drain from your face. “What does that mean?”

“Well, according to this chart, it means that you’ll be in pain for a while; which is why you probably don’t feel anything in that area right now. It’s been numbed so you could lie on it. You’ll be experiencing some back problems for a while, but extensive therapy and treatments should be able to help.”

You sighed deeply as a tear rolled down your face. Dean gently brushed it away with his thumb, and then continued to stroke your face.

“I’m very sorry, honey.” the nurse continued. “But you know what? I think you’ll be okay. You pulled though when the odds were against you, and your boyfriend hasn’t left your side since you got here. You’ll be okay.” She patted your good leg before leaving, closing the door behind her.

“What did she mean by, ‘when the odds were against you’?” you asked Dean, wincing at both the pain all over and the scratchy sound of your voice.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before answering. “You crashed twice, Y/N. You heart stopped. It was…bad.” He took a shaky breath. “I almost lost you.”

“But you didn’t,” you pointed out, squeezing his hand.

“But I almost did. I’m so sorry, Y/N. You saved me, but I couldn’t help you. I let you get hurt, and then I couldn’t save you.” He refused to meet your eyes, staring instead at your hand in his. You moved your hand to his chin, tilting his face up so green could meet Y/E/C.

“You did what you could. And I’m here, alive, thanks to you. We saved each other. And I’d do it again. For you.”

“Y/N, I wouldn’t want you to-”

“Did you mean what you said?” you cut him off. “The last thing you said before I passed out, did you mean it?”

Dean’s face softened as he thought back to that night. Then he took a breath and nodded. “Yeah, I meant it. I mean it.”

You smiled, and weakly grabbed this shirt, pulling him towards you. When he was close enough, you pressed your lips to his, gently at first. Then you began to move your lips against his, and he did the same. You knew he was holding back so as not to hurt you, but at that moment, you didn’t care. You coaxed his tongue out with your own, and let out a soft moan. Finally, Dean deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers in your hair and nipping at your lips.

When the two of you finally broke apart for air, you leaned your forehead against his and whispered, “I love you too, Dean.”


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed, and you were still in the hospital, practically glued to your bed. Sam and Jody came and went frequently, wrapping up the hunt and cleaning up the demons’ mess. They caught the demon at the mall right before Dean called them to help get you out of the house. On the bright side, all of the deputies were alive, but the third demon who you and Dean encountered got away. Dean vowed to you that he would destroy it, and you knew he would keep his promise. But you didn’t want vengeance. All you wanted was for no one else to get hurt by the monster that almost killed you.

Dean rarely left your side at the hospital. He was there holding your hand for your tests, your meetings with doctors, and he held you as you cried when you were told that you would be in a wheelchair for an unknown amount of time. That had been a hard hit, but Dean promised you that though Castiel was incognito at the moment, he would surely appear one day soon and heal you completely. You knew that meant that Dean was praying to the angel for you, though you never called him out on it.

Two weeks later, you were released from the hospital and back at the bunker. Cas still hadn’t shown up yet, and you didn’t care anymore. You were just glad to be home. Your new boyfriend had insisted on making the bunker more accessible to you by installing ramps everywhere. He also moved you into his room so he could take care of you better; also because his room was closer to the bathroom and the central area of the bunker than yours was. You were slowly adjusting to your new life, but with every good day, there was a bad one.

Being unable to walk or hunt was hurting you more than the physical pain was, and you knew that you were holding the boys back from doing their jobs. They never complained though, and they always seemed content to put your needs first. They helped you through your rehabilitation as well, taking you to appointments and learning techniques to help you regain use of your arm, back and legs at home. Your arm and leg were slowly getting better, and your back seemed to hurt a little less, though it was still pretty bad.

It was one month after being released from the hospital. You and Dean were sleeping in his bed when you woke up in a sudden burst of pain. This had happened a few times before, and it never got any easier. You whimpered and struggled for breath, trying not to scream. Hot tears rolled down your face as fire shot up and down your spine. Despite your efforts to keep quiet, Dean woke up with a start; he had been in tune with your emotions for months now and sensed your distress pretty damn quickly. Without even having to ask what was wrong, Dean jumped into action, carefully tucking a firm pillow under your knees while murmuring words encouragement for you. Then he gave you your painkillers and stroked your hair as you cried.

“I know it hurts, baby. I’m sorry. The medicine will kick in soon and you’ll be okay. You’re doing good, sweetheart. You are so damn brave and strong. I love you.” Dean whispered into your ear over and over again. His touch and his words were your morphine, keeping you as calm and sane as possible. The pain had begun to subside and you felt yourself going back to normal when suddenly:

“Hello, Dean. Hello, Y/N.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Cas?” Dean called out to the darkness around you.

The lights in the room flickered on to reveal the angel at the foot of the bed; his head tilted to the side, watching you and Dean with curiosity.

“Are the two of you intimate now?" Castiel asked. "It seems like you are, though I do not understand why it took so long for you both to—” But he was swiftly cut off by Dean’s rage.

“CAS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Dean exploded, startling you. “WE’VE BEEN PRAYING TO YOU FOR OVER A MONTH NOW! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!”

Before Cas could answer, Sam came barging into the room, gun at the ready.

“Jesus, Dean!” he exclaimed, looking between Cas and his brother. “Just calm down, okay? I’m sure he had a good reason for-”

“For what? Abandoning us? Ignoring us? Leaving Y/N to suffer for so long?” Dean yelled, not quite as loud as before, but just as livid.

“I am sorry.” Cas simply said, head down. He then made his way to you and gently placed a hand on your shoulder.

“I truly am sorry, Y/N. Things in heaven have been…complicated. And messy. I haven’t heard any prayers for a very long time, though I believe Dean when he said he prayed for my help. I had only just heard about what happened to you and I came right over.”

You smiled at your friend and said, “It’s alright Cas. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m just glad to see you.”

Seeing you so at ease must have calmed Dean down, because his next words were far less angry and far more pleading than his previous ones. “Can you heal her, Cas?”

Cas silently closed his eyes for a moment, as if he were listening to something. Then he said, “I can heal Y/N’s most serious injury, which seems to be her back. Her arm, leg and ribs, however, are healing perfectly fine on their own so there is not much I can do to speed up the process.”

Dean looked as he were about to protest when you and Sam both shot him a look, after which he huffed and nodded. You turned back to Cas and said “Please and thank you.”

The healing of your spine was extremely painful. Dean held you carefully in his arms the whole time, which was only about ten seconds. When it was over, your screams of pain became excited laughter. Despite your leg and arm still being in casts, you felt fantastic. Seeing you so happy instantly changed the atmosphere of the room. Dean hugged you tightly, but still carefully, and kissed you for a long time; the two of you didn’t stop until Sam coughed awkwardly. Then Sam came around to give you a hug while Dean clapped Cas on the back and thanked him over and over again. You hugged the angel as well and gave him a kiss on the cheek. In return, he presented you with the brightest smile you’ve ever seen on his usually stoic face.

The next day, Sam went out and got rid of the wheelchair you didn’t need anymore, swapping it for a pair of crutches. You were happy to hobble around the bunker on them, because it was something you could do for yourself. Later that day, you were standing in the kitchen when a strong pair of arms wrapped around your waist and soft lips nuzzled the side of your neck.

“Mmmmm,” you sighed. “I’m going to be expecting this a lot now that I can actually stand.”

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I plan on doing a lot more things with you now that you can stand,” Dean chuckled lightly in your ear.

“Oh really?” you arched an eyebrow and turned to face him.

“Yes ma’am.” he replied with a grin. “We have to go on our first date, remember?”

An hour later, you and Dean were sitting in a movie theater. As promised, Dean bought you the largest sized popcorn available, along with a bag of skittles. He even let you pick the movie. Dean put an arm around you and kissed the top of your head as you leaned into him while the opening credits rolled. It was your last first date ever, and there was no one in the world you would rather be with than Dean Winchester.


End file.
